escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Creative Justice
| creator = Osvaldo Tiller | director = | starring = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Bryon Griffin | opentheme = Creatively Justice | endtheme = Creatively Justice (seasons 1–2) Differs per episode (season 3–) | composer = Bryon Griffin | country = Canada United States | language = English | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 52 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = Osvaldo Tiller Kerrie Granger Clay (seasons 1–2) | producer = Jerrell Kowalski | location = Vancouver, Canada | cinematography = | editor = | camera = | runtime = 42–48 minutes | company = Alpex Corp Story Comp. (season 3–) BCN (seasons 1–2) | distributor = ETV Distribution | network = ETV | picture_format = HDTV 1080i | audio_format = Dolby Digital 5.1 | first_aired = October 11, 2018 | last_aired = present | related = | website = | production_website = }} Creative Justice is a Canadian-American and television series on ETV created by . The series follows the crimes committed by their perpetrators, with the Creative Justice Unit thereby investigating the crimes and giving "creative sentences."aaaa Despite speculation that ETV would "order 7 additional episodes to the first season", such did not happen.aaa On December 10, 2018, ETV renewed the series for a second season of 13 episodes.a On February 17, 2020, ETV renewed the series for a third season of 12 episodes, with episodes being increased by a few minutes.aa On August 13, 2020, ETV ordered an additional episode for the 3rd season, to make the season once again consist of 13 episodes; the length of each episode was still increased.aaa This came as a result of the trailer of the the season, which had become on .aaa On November 2, 2020, ETV renewed the series for a fourth season, as usual consisting of 13 episodes.aaa Notably, this was the earliest the network renewed the series, a result of ratings consecutively increasing in the first 3 episodes of the 3rd season.aa On October 25, 2021, ETV renewed the series for a fifth and sixth season, both consisting of 13 episodes.aaa An exec at ETV stated, "When we discovered the numbers of the premiere, we jumped on renewing the series.. but for a longer period of time. Finalizing contracts was simply why we didn't renew the series, so soon. Nevertheless, we are excited to see what the series has in store for us this coming year - and the years that follow!"a Premise The series follows the crimes committed by their perpetrators, with the Creative Justice Unit thereby investigating the crimes and giving "creative sentences." 's departure from the series also setup a new premise for the series, starting with the second season.a Cast and characters 'Main' * as Bruce Taggart * as Valarie Cullen (season 1, 4–);a special guest star (season 3) * as Claudio * as Janeen * (season 2) * (season 2) * TBA (season 3) 'Former main' * as Boyce "the Beast" (seasons 1–2); guest star (season 3)a 'Recurring' * as Maria * as Nella * Mckenzie Small as Velia * as Alonso 'Former recurring' * as fictionalized self (season 1) * as Rod (season 1) Episodes 'Season 1: ''The Beginning. (2018–19) * This season marked the first and last regular appearance of as Valarie Cullen (until season 4) 'Season 2: ''Bigger. Bolder. Darker. (2019–20) 'Season 3: ''Something New. (2020–21) 'Season 4: ''The Arrival. (2021–22) Production ETV had not renewed the series after the second season, with speculation that the series was moving channels or being cancelled.aa In 2020, BCN announced after reports that they would drop out of producing the series, effective after the second season.aaaa Additionally, EP and writer Jacinto Clay left, as part of the company.aaa It was reported that BCN's exit was due to the series ratings' decreasing, 'a result of Dobrev's exit', as BCN was only interested in co-producing the series in the long-term, which they did not think would be the case if the ratings would already be dropping in the second season.aaaaaaa In an interview, Tiller stated that Alpex Corp was not willing to fully produce the series, and that they would drop out should they not have a co-production company.aaaaa The Story Company announced in February 4, 2020, that they would co-produce the series with Alpex Corp, should the series be renewed for a third season.aaaa On February 17, 2020, ETV renewed the series for a third season of 12 episodes, with episodes being increased by a few minutes.aa 'Development' 'Casting' On 20 August 2018, announced that she was cast in a main role in the series, with a character named Valerie.aaaaa One week later, on 27 August 2018, announced that he would lead the series with his character, Bruce.aaaaaaa On 30 August 2018, stated on Twitter, that she would recur throughout the series.a A day later, confirmed that she would also recur in the series.aaa On 5 September 2018, announced that he would play series regular Claudio.aaaaa On 7 September 2018, it was reported that and would join the cast as Boyce and Janeen respectively.aaaa On 17 September 2018, stated that she would appear in a few episodes.a On 20 September 2018, , and were reported to be in the recurring cast.aaaaaa On February 21, 2019, following the events of the first season's finale, Robertson confirmed that she would exit the series, but stated that she would be open to return at a later date.a On February 22, 2019, Dobrev also confirmed that she had opted not to renew her contract to pursue other roles.a The media stated that her statement was "controversial", but others defended her, stating that "most series have 5 season contracts, but apparently, this one did not." Showrunner Osvaldo Tiller stated "A number of actors signed five season contracts, with an exception for Dobrev, who only agreed to join on a condition. Nonetheless, her character's arc had initially been planned to last a season, for the emotional plot twist that led to the finale." On June 20, 2019, it was announced that and would join the cast, in unspecified roles.aaa On June 1, 2021, it was announced that would return to the series as a regular.aaa This comes after her special guest appearance in season 3 episode Crossing Paths, which was the highest rated episode since the first episode of the entire series.aaa Dobrev also stated, "I never intended to stay on the series for longer than a season, as I had initially presumed that I was joining in a miniseries. Since my exit, I've had talks about making a return, but we ultimately decided that it would be too soon for one to occur in the second season. With the huge success of my episode, I accepted Tiller's request for me to return to the series. I'm excited for the future of the series, and I hope you are too!"a Reception 'Ratings' 'Critical response' See also * List of original programs broadcast by ETV